


Voltron Deleted Scene

by appldor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, also some swearing, this is just dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appldor/pseuds/appldor
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post. keith [getting in the red lion for the first time]: good kitty shiro [over the helmet radio]: thanks but dont say that over the public line keith





	

**Author's Note:**

> this all started because of this post i saw one day and i couldn’t get it out of my head (http://charles-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/151130194997). enjoy

The ship hummed quietly as Keith made his way towards his Lion. He could feel its presence in his chest, tugging him towards it. Turning left into what he hoped to be the last corner, he saw a faint glow of red down the corridor. 

Now admittedly, this is not how he expected his day to go. The whole Voltron thing was a little weird - one could even say quite unusual. Very unusual. Mega weird. This morning he woke up in his shack, doing the usual you know, **shack things** (see: listening to the radio for any updates on Shiro, and staring at his wall full of photos and pins, yep, just the usual) and now here he is wearing some strange space armour, which oddly enough fit him really well, trying to find a galactic… cat… robot lion-thing he could pilot and defend the universe with. Yeah, maybe _just_ a little weird.

He walked into a large hangar, footsteps echoing quietly with every step.

 _Ha, found it!_  

 _Wait. Woah._  
  
He was completely awestruck at the beast standing in front of him. No, scratch that, it _towered_ over him.

The Lion was so…big. Humongous. Enormous. Gigantic. He could stand there all day spitting words out of his ass to describe the sheer size of this thing, but there was no time. He expected to see something - anything but the mass of red and white so he craned his neck up and yep, no dice. It was simply too large for him — the particle barrier seemed to just barely reach the roof of the already massive hangar. The Lion was literally so big he couldn’t see the top of it. (Absolutely mind blowing. What exactly did one expect from a giant space cat? Even if it was considered one of the smaller ones.)

He distinctly did not recall anyone mentioning the sheer size of these things because _holy shit how am I supposed to get in that?!_  

As he approached, the glowing became stronger and the feeling inside him intensified tenfold. 

Keith reached forward, and _wow_. The particle barrier was squishy, and resembled something like a water bed. That’s definitely not what he thought a it would feel like, but oh well. He’s already fighting aliens in space man, go fish. 

“Bingo. Let’s get out of here. Open up.” 

Nothing. 

Maybe if he says it a bit louder it’ll work. “It’s me! Keith! Your buddy.”

Still nothing.

“Ughhhhh.” Keith’s tolerance levels were simply not high enough for this, he was getting frustrated already. Allura did say the lion was temperamental.

“IT’S ME… KEITH… YOUR- _I AM YOUR PALADIN!_ ” Keith knocked twice and, _hey man, it worked for Lance…_ still nothing.

Before he was given another chance to try again, Keith heard gunfire opening behind him. His bayard suddenly appeared in his hand and, defending himself he shouts, “I’m _bonding with you! HEY COME ON WE’RE CONNECTED!_ ”

Well, you’ve got to give him props for trying.

The Galra soldiers were unphased, and unrelenting in their attacks. Their guns let out a continual stream of, _pew pew pew._ Nothing says ‘welcome to space’ more than aliens shooting at you with the intent to kill.

Keith yells, “You’re not getting this lion!” and he kind of looks like an idiot (albeit a graceful one) jumping all over the place to avoid getting hit. If only Lance could see him now.

 _Aw man there’s too many of them_.

He overestimated their power, but he received these weapons just over an hour ago and even a naturally talented person like Keith couldn’t have mastered them already. (Yes Lance, even people like Keith are bad at something).

 _Yikes. Gotta think fast._ Reaching forward he pressed the button at the bottom of what appeared to be a control panel, and the ground opened up. _Yep, great idea Keith press the big button on a panel full of more buttons. What else could possibly have happened._

The vast emptiness of space greeted him, and he thought, _there went the Galra soldiers… but now I’m kinda fucked_.

Keith hung onto the edge of the control pad, but it didn’t seem to do much; when the situation is Keith vs space there’s obviously a clear winner here.

_Well then._

\--

The immense feeling of weightlessness greeted him. Space is scary. And dark. Little bit cold as well. _Man actually that got cold real quick I hope these suits have insulation or something._ This isn’t what he dreamt of back at the Garrison when he said he wanted to go to space - it was a bit too literal for his liking. 

_Is this really it? I didn’t even get to ride my Lion._

As if to say, _haha sike Keith!_ the Red Lion jumped from the hanger, mouth wide open ( _this is it I’m going to die_ ), engulfing Keith in darkness. Fortunately, he lives to fight another day - even if this was just his first day of officially being part of Voltron.

He somehow makes his way into the pilot seat, which is actually pretty nice. Good to know Alteans also values comfort. The interior glows a faint red, and the controls rise from the ground in a neat, mechanical _whoosh_ . He looks a small child being presented with more toys than they know how to deal with. He feels a slight buzzing throughout the Lion, and a presence at the back of his mind saying “ _Let’s go Paladin. I’ve wasted 10,000 years in hiding, let’s not waste a second more_ ”. It seems like the Red Lion was ready to go.

“Good kitty. Let’s roll.”

\--

“Thanks but don’t say that over the public line Keith.”

 _Wait what?_  Keith's confusion comes out in a slow,“Hey uhh... red lion? Was that you?”

“Nope. It’s me, Shiro.”

_Oh. Shit._

“...Keith you know we can hear everything you’re saying,” Damn he must’ve said that out loud. “we’re all on the same line right now. Watch your language.” 

“Haha, Keith called his Lion a good kitty, is Keith a fur-”

“Lance shut the fuck up, not you too.” he groans. Great. First 30 seconds into flying this cat thing and he’s already getting the shit roasted out of him. This is what he gets for having a fucking mullet.

“Hey you heard Shiro! Watch your language Mr. Kitty-cat.” Lance giggled, “Also Keith I didn’t know you were the dramatic type." followed by more laughter. "‘I AM YOUR PALADIN’. Dude, who were you trying to be, Darth Vader or something?”

“Lance I swear to god if you don’t shut up right now I’m gonna-

Shiro’s voice cut through, clearly tired already, “Guys!” Was that Pidge and Hunk snickering in the background? “Be serious, this is our first mission. Are you already- Wait, what Pidge? Ah, ok sure. I have to do something, but both of you - **behave.** Or else.”

The threat lingered in the air. Neither of them wanted to push their luck and so they shut up. The silence was nice. Keith could work with this.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't take this seriously i wrote this with part of the intention to be a joke. however please feel free to point out any typos or grammatical errors. i wrote and edited this at 3am. was very tempted to chuck in a criminal minds reference at the end but decided against it. 
> 
> on a completely unrelated note, i asked a friend what keith would look like with a mullet a la billy ray cyrus. they drew it and i just had to share. sorry jed (https://s10.postimg.org/y50c49pyh/58z_CBa_Ep.jpg)


End file.
